Guns with Roses
by Rose527
Summary: Many companies have to buy products or services from other companies to do what they do. Rich and powerful companies are no different. So when the daughter of a weapons factory owner gets transferred to Ouran High School, what could happen?
1. Goodbye America, Kon'nichiwa Nihon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this fanfiction. I only own the character, Mikayla. I own none of the things that you will see her own.**

Name: Mikayla Evans

Height: 5 foot 5 inches

Class: 2-A

Hair Color: Brown with light brown highlights (dyed)

Eye Color: Brown

Birthday: June 3rd (16 years old)

* * *

"Daddy?" A curious voice called as she rounded the corner of her house.

"Oh gosh... She only calls me 'daddy' when she wants something..." He mumbled to himself, so that his daughter couldn't hear. "Yes?"

"You know how I've always wanted to go to Japan?" Mikayla asked as she rounded the corner into her father's study. She wore her usual: T-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots, and her eyes showed that she planned on getting what she wanted.

"Yes..." He said in a careful voice, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down on the desk along with the papers he had been looking at. He leaned forward onto the wooden surface of his desk, looking his daughter dead in the eyes.

"Except you said that I couldn't because of school?" Mikayla watched as her father narrowed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "I found a good school that I can transfer to. It's the most prestegious school in Japan. Ouran High School. I already know Japaneese, and I've already set up an email, got my phone, so you can get ahold of me whenever you need. I already filled out the transfer papers and all you need to do is sign them." She said, handing him the papers she spoke of.

"Wow. You did fill them all out." He said looking through the papers. "I guess if you can keep your grades up, stay in touch, and take care of yourself, you can go. I'll set up you living in an apartment while you attend, and you can come back home for the holidays. Okay?"

"Thank you Daddy!" She said as she hugged him over the desk.

Returning the hug, he spoke again. "And when you get over there, I need you to do some buisness for me."

Mikayla released her father and looked at him again. "Yeah! Sure! Just write down the details I'll need and I'll go and see whoever it is the day after I get to the apartment. That way I can get all of this buisness stuff out out of the way before I start worrying about school."

"Works for me. I'll give it to you now. Just give me a second." With that, her father turned to his computer and within a few seconds, the printer hummed, spitting out a few pages before stopping again. He took a glance at the papers once he picked them up and handed them to Mikayla. "It looks like he even has a son your age! Maybe you will have some classes together! It would be nice to know someone before you start at a new school, wouldn't it?"

"It would be nice, I guess." She anwered him, flipping through the papers he just handed her. "Well, I'll go and start packing! You take care of the apartment, some furnature, doing the school stuff, the plane ticket, and that meeting. I'll take care of everything else!"

He agreed, waveing her off as she left the room, before realizing what she had just done. "She just got me to agree to do practically everything for her..."

*The Next Week*

"Ready to go Miss Mikayla?" Her driver asked her as she stood in front of the door to her plane at the airport. She had all her bags in hand, and had everything she needed.

"Yes. Thank you for driving me here. I hope you have a good day!" Kayla turned on her heels and boarded the plane. She put her bags away at her seat in first class and looked out the window, putting her headphones in her ears, setting her ipod to one of her favorite songs. "Goodbye United States! Kayla, get ready for Japan!" She leaned back in the chair, and looked out of the window for a good hour, watching as her home slid out to the horizon, before she fell asleep

***(A/N: I'm going to write in first person from now on... Seems easier.)***

"_-Enjoy your stay."_ The electronic voice said over the intercom as I woke up. I quickly grabbed my duffel bag and red suitcase and followed the other passengers off the plane.

"Miss Mikayla!" A man in a suit walked up to me. He had slicked back, dark brown hair, nice shoes, and was wearing a warm smile on his face. "Mikayla Evans?" He asked, looking for confirmation that he was talking to the right person. I answered him with a nod, and he started walking towards the exit with me following behind him, with him talking to me over his sholder. "I'm Kaito Amaya. I'm your driver."

"Nice to meet you. I would introduce myself, but you already know my name." I walked through the doors to the parking lot and turned to Kaito. "Which car?"

"The big, long, white limo in front of you."

"Yay!"

"Yay?" He repeated, confuzed by the fact that she was glad by riding in a limo. "Didn't you always ride in limos in America?"

"Yes."

"Then why so happy over a limo?" Kaito asked while opening the door for me.

"I was afraid you were going to say that we had the pink one that's sitting behind this one."

Chuckling, Kaito climed into the drivers seat and drove me to my new apartment. "Well, here you are! It's kinda my job to drive you around anywhere you want me to, so whenever you need a ride, just give me a call, and I'll be here before you can spell 'The United States of America'."

"Nice job for picking a long phrase to spell." I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you! It gives me more time this way! My number's on the table. Just call me when you need me! And, by the way, there is a great restaurant and a small grocery store down the street. It's good to have those close by! And the food at the restaurant is great!" Kaito called as he drove off.

I picked up my couple bags in my hands and walked up to the front door of my new apartment, unlocking it with the new key that her dad had given me before I left the house. The door opened with a slight creak, and I peered into my new apartment. The living room had a couple things that got shipped over from home, and a black recliner couch, a wood table with a glass top, and light blue carpeted floors until you reached the kitchen, where the floors turned into tile. Upon further investigation in the kitchen, I found that there was absolutely no food. _Note to self: Ask Kaito to get some food._

The kitchen was placed to the left of the living/dining room, and to the right held a small hallway. The hallway held a tiled bathroom, which was complete with a shower, toilet, and a sink. A spare bedroom was furnished with a twin bed and a wooden desk with a lamp on it was next door to the bathroom. And, finally, my room.

I had my queen bed, that had a light blue conforter on it, and I immediately tossed my phone onto it. I looked around at the rest of my room, finding my new closet, a wood desk, a side table, a tv stand. I set my bags on my bed and quickly unpacked, putting my cloths and wooden chest in the closet. I placed the few pictures I had brought with me on her side table and the desk. The picture that I put on my nightstand was of my mother, father, and my twin brother. The picture had origionally been ripped in half, with the tear splitting up the four of them, my dad and me on one side of the picture, my brother and mother on the other side of the picture. The other two pictures were of me and my best friend. One was from their trip to the beach the weekend before I left, the other of them when we were 5 or 6.

I plopped down on my bed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, speed dialing the number 3. I listened as two rings went by until there was an answer on the other end.

"Evans residence. How may I help you?" I frowned. A maid answered had the phone. That meant her dad either wasn't home or didn't want to take any calls.

"Hello this is Kayla. Can I speak to my father?"

"'Fraid not dear. Your dad's not home at the moment. Do you want me to give him a message for you?"

"Yes please. Could you tell him that I made it to Japan fine?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

"Bye Miss Mikayla."

"Goodbye." I said, hanging up. I turned and looked at the clock which was hung up above the door. It already read 10:30 pm, and Dad wanted me to meet with some guy we do buisness with tomarrow. "Well, I should probably go to bed if I want to get up tomarrow morning..." With a sigh, I slipped on a tank top and some shorts to sleep in, and laid down on the bed.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... _"Damn alarm clock..." I groaned as I hit the snooze button and looked at the clock. 9:00. Had an three hours before I had to head to the meeting. Dad had set it up so that it was at noon. Tossing my covers off of me, I walked to the bathroom and tested the shower, finding that it was in pretty good shape, but the hot water wasn't working, so I was stuck with having a cold shower. I showered quickly, hating the chills that were sent up my spine from the cold water. I threw on a black tank top and black sweat pants before shrugging on a bright blue hoodie. _The way I see it, who cares if my clothes don't match?_ I thought before grabbing some socks from my dresser and sitting down on my bed. I slipped on the white socks in my hands and my favorite pair of dark blue converse before grabbing my wallet from my bag and heading out the door. Locking the door behind me, I started walking towards the street.

_Kaito said that there was a grocery store down the street, didn't he?_ I questioned myself. _Yeah. He did. But which way?_ I stood for a moment on the curb before deciding to turn right. That was the direction the most cars were headed. _It's Saturday today, so they are probably all heading to work or running errends._

I started walking down the steet, and reached the store Kaito told me about in only a few minutes. I walked into the store, grabbing a basket before wandering around. I grabbed what I needed. Cereal, milk, crackers, eggs, sliced honey ham, bread, cheese. _American _cheese. I smiled at this, before continuing on my quest for food. Ramen, chips, fish, water bottles. I walked into another isle, and grabbed a few plates and a pan that I knew I would need later. Walking to the check-out, I paid for what I had and started walking towards the door.

"Haruhi!" This blond boy started running towards the door, and I stepped away from where he was headed before he ran out of the small store. The bells above the door jingled as I opened the door again as I walked through the door only seconds after the blond had ran through.

"I apologize for that. That idiot has no patience."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating." I answered the voice that spoke to me. I turned my head, and found myself looking at a face that I knew I was bound to meet at some point. "Kyoya Ootori."

I smirked as I saw his eyes widen the slightest bit. "Weren't expecting that one, were you?"

"May I ask how you know me? It is quite obvious that you are not from around here." He asked me, completely ignoring the question.

"You are right about that. I am from Hawaii, in America. And you should know me also, Ootori. My name is Mikayla Evans. Ring a bell?"

"Ahh. Yes. You will be attending Ouran High School with us on Monday, correct?"

"Yup. I will be going to school with you and the blond. That is correct, but is that all you can think of?"

"I am afraid so. If we have met before, I am afraid that I can't remember." He answered me. I could barely see his eyebrows move slightly closer together; as if he was racking his brain for the reason I knew him.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Ootori." Without another word, I was headed down the street, back towards the apartment.

I unlocked the door, and put all of the food I bought in the fridge or in the cabinets above the counter. I ate a bowl of cereal and looked at the clock. 11:30.

_I should probably get going. Better be early than late... I'm usually late. I'm leaving now. _

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and grabbed Kaito's number off the table. I dialed it and he picked up within seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaito. It's Mikayla."

"Oh hello Miss Mikayla! Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"Yeah. My dad set up a meeting that I need to go to today. Do you think to can pick me up? The meeting is at noon."

"Sure thing! I'll be there in a minute. Be ready!"

I heard the phone click before I set the number back down on the table and walked to the door. I locked the door behind me as I had done earlier, and walked to the curb. True to his word, Kaito was there before I had even stood there for a whole minute.

"So where would you like me to take you?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Not Continue? Pasta? No pasta? **

**Just checkin' to see if you were payin attention.**

**Lemme know what you think! **

**~Rose**


	2. The Meeting, and First day of school!

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_The Meeting_

* * *

"The Ootori residence. Here is the address." I told Kaito as I held out the paper with the address.

"Ah. I know where this is. We can get there in a few minutes. Would you like me to turn some music on for the ride Miss Mikayla?" Kaito offered.

"Sure."

"Anything you would like to listen to in particular?"

"No. You can turn on whatever you like."

Kaito turned on a music station, and within minutes we pulled up to iron gates. Kaito drove up to one of the speakers. The silver colored speakers sat on the column that held the gates on place.

"We request permission to enter". Kaito requested as he pushed down a button on the speaker.

"Who is asking?" a shaky voice responded.

I took this moment to lean up to the front seat and towards the window. Kaito shot me a surprised and confused glance before I told him to push the button again.

"This is Mikayla Evens. I am here in place of my father. I have a meeting with Mr. Ootori scheduled for noon today."

Kaito lifted his hand from the button as we heard a voice from the speaker again. "Of course Miss Evens. Someone will meet you at the door to escort you to Mr. Ootori". The gates opened and Kaito started to drive forward as I went back to my seat.

When we pulled up to the doors I opened the limo door and climbed out. "Thanks for driving me Kaito! I'll call you when I need you to pick me up?"

"Please do!"

I closed the door and walked up to the mansion. The doors opened mere seconds before I reached them. I walked in, finding that maids were holding open the doors, and another maid standing a few feet away from me. She was probably only a few years older than I was, and had long black hair.

"Right this way Miss." I followed her down a long hallway before coming to stop in front of two tall, maroon doors. "Would you mind waiting here for a moment, Miss?"

"No problem." The maid knocked on the door, and apparently she heard a response, because she walked in a second after knocking. I leaned against the wall next to the door and started humming. My eyes closed as I waited, hearing the footsteps quietly walking down the hall towards where I stood.

"Miss Evens?"

I stopped humming and answered. "Hello Kyoya." I then continued with my humming.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

I opened my eyes, to see the glare off of Kyoya's glasses standing a few feet away. "Gotta meeting."

"With who?"

I swear. The maid must have read my mind and chose that moment to open the doors and answer Kyoya's question for me. "Miss. Mr. Ootori will see you now." She said to me. "Excuse us Master Kyoya." I watched her as she quickly bowed to him. I peeled myself from my place on the wall and walked through the doors.

"See you on Monday Kyoya." I called before the doors closed behind me.

The meeting just like any stereotypical meeting. Greetings, talking over a contract, pointing out conditions. My voice was a bit shaky due to the fact that I was standing in front of a powerful business man, and in place of my father. It was the first time I ever did anything this important. I asked about the Ootori special police force, he told me how good they were, about what weapons would be needed by what time, and I was to make the arrangements. I would have to say, it actually went a lot smoother than I expected. As I walked through the maroon doors once again to start heading home, I was met by the same Ootori I had talked to before the meeting.

"Hey Kyoya!" I said to him as I walked up to him. "Got any tips for me for Ouran? How are the classes? Hopefully I don't get a bad teacher... Am I in any of your classes?"

"One question at a time please."

"Oh. Sorry."

"As for tips, just be aware of Japanese culture. We don't want you offending anyone. The classes are probably more strict than what you are used to. And we will have to wait until tomorrow to find out for classes."

"Thanks! And look, we both know that you know what classes I am going to have tomorrow. So can't you tell me?" I asked.

His eyes widened the slightest bit, and probably would have gone un-noticed by anyone else. He remained silent, not answering my question.

"Fine. Don't tell me my classes. We'll just wait until I go to school to find out." I gave him a 'humf' and made my way back to the door that I had entered the mansion from. I called Kaito, who drove me home, where I then ate and went to bed.

* * *

_First Day_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _My alarm sounded. '_Ughh... I need to get a new alarm clock.' _I thought to myself before reaching over and slamming my hand down on the 'Snooze' button. And to my surprise, caused the alarm clock to fall off of the table beside my bed and onto the floor. It bounced once, breaking into pieces on impact.

"Now I_ really_ need to get a new alarm clock..." I mumbled to myself before getting out of bed.

I showered quickly, got dressed in the school uniform that I had 'fixed' shortly after dad agreed to send me here to Japan. I had taken the girls uniform, which was a blue necktie, which was a bow, and made it into a bowtie, took the yellow dress and made it into a shirt, and took the white stuff under the skirt of the dress (the stuff that gives the dress the 'poof'), and made a ruffled skirt. I also put on some black shorts on under the skirt. I packed my laptop in the black case that I now had to call my school bag, which had a small metal plate that was enscribed with my name on it.

I walked into the kitchen, and had a quick bowl of cereal before I grabbed my keys, my phone, and my bag and walked out the door; locking it behind me. I punched in Kaito's number before walking away from the door and towards the street.

"Hello?" Came Kaito's rough voice from the phone.

"Hello Kaito. This is Mikayla."

"Hey Mikayla. Need a ride to school today?"

"Yes. How quickly can you be here?"

"Negative two minutes."

"Huh?"

"I've been here for two minutes. I knew that you would need a ride to school, because you probably don't know your way around yet, so I decided to come a bit early so that you wouldn't have to wait. Here. I see you know. I'll be there in a second." He answered. And, sure enough, a white limo rolled up to me just as I reached the street, with Kaito stepping out from the driver's seat, and running over to open the car door for me. _How could he have such a cheerful expression on this early in the morning? Must be a morning person._ I decided, hopping into the seat. "You'll love it there. The school may be a pink princess castle, but the teachers and students are really nice. I went there myself, but now I have to drive limos because my older brother got the company." Wow. Tough. That really shows that even though someone may come from a wealthy family, they can still end up working like any other person you may see walking around town.

"Tough luck..." I agreed.

The car ride lasted only about a minute, before they entered through the large gate that guarded the opening of, how Kaito described it, a pink princess castle. _Why must everything be pink?_ Was my first, and only thought about it. With a sigh, I hopped out of the car with a quick thanks to Kaito before he took the limo and sped of to god knows where. I walked to the front doors and walked in, and made my first attempt at finding the office. Attempt being the key word in that sentence. I ended up being lost in the large labrynth that was known as Ouran High School.

"Hello Miss Evens. I assume you found your way around fine?" The school secretary asked me when I walked in and gave her my transfer papers. She wrapped her fingers around them and adjusted her glasses. She was a middle-aged blond woman, and she also seemed to have no clue what to do with new students.

"Yeah... Had to stop and ask how to get here, but I found my way eventually."

"That's good. Here is your schedule and your ID, and here's a map. Hope it helps!" Her smile faded a bit when she caught sight of what I wore. "May I ask what you're wearing?"

"The uniform." I answered simply.

The woman paused, seemed to be thinking about what I was wearing, before me interupting her thoughts to elaborate.

"I... Fixed it."

She gave me a look of doubt, as if to ask if it was approved.

"I have read the whole handbook. It has no rules saying that I can't make it this way. If someone does say anything about it, no blame will go to you." I reassured her.

She paused once again, before handing the last of the papers to me.

"Thank you." I took what she was handing to me, and walked out, putting the ID in my pocket. I scanned over the schedule and the map, and headed to my first hour class. As soon as I stepped outside the door, I looked down at the stuff the lady gave me. "So much for a school map." I mumbled to myself, before heading back inside the office.

I'm free. Home free. From my first day at this horrid pink school. I'll tell you what it's not. A tomboy's paradice. I swear. With all of this pink, I'm just waiting to walk in to one room with a bunch of fuzzy, and I mean really fuzzy, pink pillows... Everybody was already giving me a hard time because I refuzed to wear that monstrosity that they call a dress. All day I received glares in the hall. Was that really all because of my outfit? I haven't talked to anyone, so I certainly didn't piss anyone off yet...

I toook a ste out of my last classroom for the day, but before I could step out of the way, there was a mass of yellow heading towards me from two directions. Not realizing this, I kept waling. But I was soon swept into the crown heading down the hallway, and before I could reach the edge of the crowd, I was on the floor of yet another room. And suprise suprise, it was pink.

"Welcome." I heard a bunch of voices say in unison.

I turned to the voices. "Thanks for the welcome, now wheres the exit?" I ask, but I should have seen it coming when no one heard me. The boys were busy going around to different areas of the room, while I just stood up and dusted off my uniform. "Why is this school so pink anyway? It's not even a color! It's a shade!" I say for another time that day.

"Tint." Someone corrected me. I looked at where the voice came from. No. Scratch that. I looed at where the _voices_ came from. I found myself looking at the eyes of two orange headed males, and they were the ones correcting me.

"Shade." I said.

"Tint." They insisted.

"Shade."

"Tint."

"Shade."

"Tint."

"Fine! Pink's a tint. Now can I _please _leave?"

* * *

**I am _so _sorry that this took so long. I had this chapter and the next chapter typed out, and then I re-read this chapter and decided that I didn't like it and I needed to make it better. But in order to do that, I needed some free time. Which I didn't have. There was my birthday, then finals, then the end of school (Yay!), and then Marching band. But now that is all over! Now all I have is driver's ed... Wish me luck! I think I have to get my permit soon! :S I don't wanna drive!  
**

**Anyway, enough with excuses. Lemme know what you thought about my story! Or if you caught any typo-errors that I need to fix. I would_ really _appreciate it! Well, have a nice summer! A new chapter should be up soon! **

**~Rose**


	3. Welcome to the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**_  
_

**Btw- thanks for the reviews!**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_Welcome to the Host Club_

* * *

Recap:

"Welcome." I heard a bunch of voices say in unison.

I turned to the voices. "Thanks for the welcome, now wheres the exit?" I ask, but I should have seen it coming when no one heard me. The boys were busy going around to different areas of the room, while I just stood up and dusted off my uniform. "Why is this school so pink anyway? It's not even a color! It's a shade!" I say for another time that day.

"Tint." I looked at where the voice came from. No. Scratch that. I looked at where the voices came from. I found myself looking at the eyes of two orange headed males, and they were correcting me.

"Shade." I said.

"Tint." They insisted.

"Shade."

"Tint."

"Shade."

"Tint."

"Fine! Pink's a tint. Now can I _please _leave?"

* * *

"Umm... No." The twins answered me.

"And why is that?"

"Because you need to stay."

"I need to go home. _You _need to go back to your little fangirls over there so that they don't march over here and try to kill me."

"Try?" One of them caught. I looked over to the voice. This was either Hikaru or Kaoru... I hate to say that I'm not sure which.

"They wouldn't last five seconds with me." I answered him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh well. You're still not going to leave."

"And why would I listen to you? I don't even know you!" I argued.

"I'm Hikaru" One answered.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other answered.

"We're the Hitachiin twins!"

"Well that last part I already knew." I told them. "Fine. I'll stay," I agreed, giving up on arguing with them. I knew that if I tried, I could easily win this argument, but there's no point. "But I'm not sitting with you."

"Whatever." Both of them answered me, finally leaving me alone. I glanced around the room. Tamaki Suoh, son of the chairman. Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. The twins, sons of a famous fashion designer. Haruhi Fujioka, the scholorship student. Takashi Morinozuka, kendo national champion. And Mitsukuni Haninozuka, judo and karate national champion.

I walked up to Ootori, sitting down in the seat next to him, and reading the stuff he had typed in on his computer. "Wrong!" I slammed my hand down on the table, causing Kyoya to look up.

"What is it Miss Evans?"

"See that there?" I asked him, pointing to a part of the document. He nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "You have the wrong formula. You gotta change it to this..." I said, while grabbing his laptop and fixing what was needed. "There you go!" I said as I handed the laptop back to him.

"Thank you Miss Evens" Kyoya said after a small pause. I suppose that he was a bit surprised that I had caught something that he did wrong, or that he did something wrong in the first place.

"So why does everyone else have fangirls sitting around them and you don't?"

"I do not have any customers at the moment, so I am doing my homework. May I ask why you are here as well? You are not a member of this club."

"I got dragged here by the mob of squealing fangirls." I said with a blank expression on my face.

He nodded, and continued with his typing. I glanced around the room once more from the corners of my eyes. _Terrific. Everyone is busy right now._

"Well, I'll see you later Ootori." I said as I got up and started heading for the door.

I grabbed the door handle, before turning to the Hitachiins. "Yo twins," I called to them, "I'm leaving!"

I didn't wait to hear their protests, just walking through the door and heading down to the entrance to be picked up by Kaito, who was still waiting for me at the street.

"Sorry to ask, but where have you been Miss Evans?" Kaito asked in a disapproving tone as he opened up the car door for me.

"I was dragged into a club by a mob of screaming fangirls and then doppelgangers made me stay in there." I answered him, while he went around to the driver's seat, starting the limo again.

"Dare I ask?"

"You'd be better off if you didn't."

From there the ride was silent, neither of us daring to break the silence. We soon stopped in front of my apartment, Kaito opening the car door for me.

"I'll pick you up the same time tomorrow?"

"Yes," I confirmed. I pulled my keys out of my bag, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. I took a glance around the dark room, before turning on the light and heading into my room, placing my bag on the desk. I took my phone out, speed dialing the number 9. I listened, hoping that the ringing would be silenced by the voice of my brother. And it was, but a recording. My call was forwarded to voice mail.

"Jake? It's Kayla. Can we talk sometime? We haven't had the chance to talk in months! Did Dad even tell you that I'm now going to school in Japan? Call me back! Bye!" I hung up, placing the phone on the table next to my bed. I looked at the empty tv stand. _I should really get a tv... _I thought, before hopping off of my bed and heading to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, and saw that it was now filled with food. In this situation, food meant 'not breakfast or a sandwich'. "Yay! I has food now." I said smugly, grabbing some bread. I tossed the pre-cut wonder bread onto the counter, and grabbed some of the chicken that sat, pre-cooked, in a container. _Okay, for this one, did it come like this, or did he just give me leftovers?_ I grabbed the container, and quickly found that there was a post-it on the bottom. It read:

_If you were wondering, this is the only thing I didn't_

_buy. I gave you some of the leftover chicken that my _

_family had last night. Didn't think you would want_

_to cook something on your third night here. Enjoy!_

_Kaito_

_That's nice. But I wouldn't really mind cooking... _ I thought to myself. I took the chicken, and prepared some gravy. Once it was about done, I placed two slices of bread into the toaster that was here when I had arrived. By the time I finished the gravy, the toast was done, and the only thing left to do was warm up the chicken. I placed it into the microwave for about thirty seconds before taking it out. I put the meat on the toast, before pouring the warm gravy over both pieces of toast. _As my dad called it, 'shit on a shingle.'.. Things were so much more simple before..._

**Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ri-**

I picked up my cell phone before that annoying ringing could do any more harm to my ears.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, while taking a bite out of the food.

"Hey! Kayla! It's me!"

"Jake! Hey! How's England?" I asked him.

"It's goin' great. And how's Japan? I can't believe you actually talked dad into sending you there."

"It was totally worth it. I like it here."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Of course! Yeah! Kinda. Sorta. Not really." I wouldn't count any of the hosts as her friends yet.

After hearing a small chuckle from the other end of the phone, my brother responded. "I can't blame you. For one, you are anti-social. And two, you've only been in Japan for a few days."

"Yeah. True." I agreed. A moment passed before i smiled, remembering a promise he had made before I came to Japan. "So Jake. When am I going to be able to meet your girlfriend?"

"When you come to England? She does want to meet my twin sister."

"And you promised that I could meet her. How about when you video-chat me?"

"That works too."

"You can call me tomorrow after school! It would be like... 7, maybe 8 o'clock your time?

"Sounds good. Just make sure you have your computer on."

"I will, don't worry! Oh! Guess who I saw today!"

"Who?"

"Takashi and Mitsukuni!"

"Those kids from the training?"

"Yeah! They go to the same school as me! They're just a grade my senior."

"When you talk to them, tell them I said 'hi'!"

"I could see if you could say your 'hello' to them over video chat tomorrow."

"Works for me. Well, Mikayla, I'll talk to you tomorrow. But I'm going to go hit the hay. It's almost 11:00 here."

"Oh! Sorry! Night!" I said to him. There was a sound from my phone as I brought it down from my ear, signalling that he had hung up. I did my night routine, homework, dinner, shower, and sat down in bed, before taking out my laptop and setting it on my lap. I started it up, and checked my email. The one listed at the top of the 'unread' list made me narrow my eyes.

_Welcome to the Host Club_

* * *

**Okay, so you guys might hate me. I've had most of this typed up since I posted the last chapter, and I never finished it until today. Don't hate me please! I am so so _so_ sorry this took so long! I never meant for it to take almost three months! And on top of that, it's a short chapter... I've got a plan now though. I am going to try to post a new chapter at _least _every month. If I don't succeed, I have to do something. Maybe I have to write a chapter twice as long as the last? Make something happen? I don't know. I'll leave it up to you people if this happens again. **

**School started again, and believe it or not, I would guess that I will actually post _more_ often the usual. Once I get into a routine, then I can get alot done. So I will see you sometime in the next month! If not, you decide my punishment.**

**~Rose**


End file.
